palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkling R.C.C.:
' '' ' DARKLINGS Darklings are races of humanoid beings that hail from a dark dimension they collectively call the Shadow Realm. This world cannot be reached by normal means. The shadows are the only way to reach it. It is through the shadows that the Darkling does its dimensional travel. For them, rifts are too random and bright, but shadows, on the other hand, are much more to their liking. It is their affinity for darkness and adventure, and their strange powers that make them a truly unique race of beings. Darkling R.C.C. Alignment: Any Attributes IQ: 3D6; ME: 3D6; MA: 2D6; PS: 3D6; PP: 5D6; PE: 3D6; PB: 2D6; Spd: 3D6 Hit Points & SDC: none, mega damage creatures. See MDC MDC: 1D6x10+10. Add 3D6 per level of experience. Natural Armor Rating: none Horror Factor: None unless their true nature is reveled, then its 10 P.P.E.: PE attribute plus 3D6x10+20 Natural Abilities Superior Physical Prowess, night vision equal to their day vision, casts no actual shadow, and the following shadow abilities: Doesn’t need to eat or drink. The character, instead of consuming food, absorbs ambient PPE energy found in the environment. To do this, the character needs to rest for a certian period of time. In a Rifts Earth environment, the character only needs to rest for a maximum of 4 hours every other night to absorb enough ambient PPE to survive. Double the amount of hours slept when in environments with considerably less PPE, i.e. Palladium (from Palladium Fantasy RPG®), or the worlds of Nightbane™ and Heroes Unlimited™. The character must use ability similar to the shadow hiding ability (see below) in order to rest and absorb ambient PPE. This still costs him 7 PPE, but he suffers none of the penalties if the shadow is dissipated, but the character does become trapped in the shadowy realm he/she has entered into and cannot leave it till that shadow or another shadow nearby (within 30 feet) becomes available. Usually Darklings do their resting during the day so they are pretty much stuck in whatever shadow they entered in till night fall. Natural Shadow Meld This ability is exactly the same as the spell but it costs no PPE and has infinite duration. The Darkling disappears whenever he/she wants to hide in darkness, and this ability does not use up a melee action. Although invisible to the unaided eye, there are still ways that the Darkling can be sensed. Psionic and magic abilities that allow an individual to sense anothers presence (i.e. Sence presence and Locate) will give the character away. Heat sensors will not work, because the character has no recognizable body heat signature. Howerver, other Darklings can see through the shadow meld ability and see anyone using Shadow Meld (this natural ability or the spell). Shadow Hiding This ability allows the Darkling to hide in the smallest shadow. This power should not be confused with the shadow meld ability described above. This ability allows the Darkling to actually become one with the shadow, thus becoming truly undetectable. PPE cost: 7 Duration: 4 melees (1 minute) per level of experience No form of detection (psionic, magic or other) can sense the presence of the character when he/she uses this power. The downside of this power is if the shadow the character is hiding in is somehow disipated (i.e. a bright light shined on the place where the character is hiding) he/she is instantly expelled from the shadow and loses initiative and is -5% on all skills for 1 minute (4 melees). The character also takes 1D6 damage. Teleport Through The Shadows The character cans also teleport through shadows. This ability is similar to a regular teleportation and can be performed on various levels. The only requirement for each is that the shadow be big enough for the character to pass through (whether walking through it or crawling on belly). When the character steps into the shadow time slows and distorts. The character is able to move at his normal speed, but time outside this realm of shadows seems to stop. However much PPE is expended (in other words, which type of teleport is used) determines how far the character can remain in this realm and find the shadow for which he/she chooses to exit from. Note: instead of giving a time frame for how long the character can remain in this shadowy real, which the race commonly call the hallway, a range of the maximum distance traveled is given. Short range shadow teleporting ' PPE:' 15 Range: 2 miles per level of experience Success Ratio: 80% +2% per level. This applies to wether or not the character reaches his intended destination. If a failed roll is made, the character is most likely to be 1D4x10 feet away from his intended destination. Note that this means walking out of a different shadow than intended, since shadows and darkness are the medium for which the character does his/her teleporting. Long range shadow teleporting PPE: 50 Range: 50 miles per level of experience Success Ratio: 60% +2% per level. If a failed roll is made, the character is likely to be 1D4x100 yards away from his/her intended target. Dimensional shadow teleporting PPE: 215 Range: Any world that the character has previously visited and remembers Success Ratio: 40% +2% per level. if a failed roll is made the character has a 60% chance (1-70) of performing a short range teleportation, a 25% chance (71-95) of performing a long range teleportation, and a mere 5% chance (96-00) of dimensional teleporting to another, random dimension that the character has never been to before. Note: if 1-70 is rolled, triple the range. if 71-95 is rolled, double the range. Automatic Link to the Shadow Plane All Darklings are linked to their home world, the Shadow Plane. All of the abilities listed above are, in essence, a byproduct of this link. By using any of the above abilities, the Darkling is actually entering the very outer portions of the Shadow Plane. This link also allows them to instantly travel to the Shadow Plane without expending much PPE. (the Shadow Plane will be explored in more depth later on, on another page) The Shadow Plane is a great place for the Darkling to hide from adversaries or recuperate from damage. Once the character enters this plane through a shadow, he/she can only reenter the world he/she left through that shadow or any other shadow within a 100 foot area. If no shadows availible, the character is temporarily stuck in the Shadow Plane till a patch of darkness becomes avalible PPE: none Range: Takes the character directly to the Shadow Plane Success Ratio: This power takes the character back to his home world, so the success ratio is non applicable, or you could think of it as being 100%, thus it is automatic for them to know how to get home. Enter Astral Plane via shadows/darkness The character can also enter the Astral Plane through the shadows. This allows the character to enter the Astral Plane body and soul. The characters MDC also serves as his/her Astral SDC. (see Nightbane™ World Book 2: Between the Shadows for more about the Astral Plane) PPE: 20 Range: Takes the character into the Astral Plane Shadow blades All Darklings carry with them an archaic weapon made of a sort of ebony or obssidian material. These weapons can be anything from knives to staffs to flails to swords, and these weapons also do mega damage! All Darklings possess, at the very least, a couple of throwing knives/daggers. They rarely carry any more than 2 types of weapons, usually one main weapon and a few smaller weapons, i.e. a sword or staff and several throwing knives or throwing axes. They can have more, but do not exceed 4. Properties of Shadow blades they are all made of an indestructible black ebony-like material If thrown, the weapons always end up back on the characters person, i.e. a knife tossed at someone’s chest will disappear into vapor and reappear either back in the Darklings hand or in his sleeve or some other place on his body. The weapons reappear back in the owners hand after each melee round. No one else can use a shadow weapon of any kind. Only Darklings can use them. Anyone else who tries to touch or pick up one of these weapons will take 2D6 damage equal to SDC or MDC damage (depends if the being is an SDC or MDC creature). Types of Shadow blades The most common types are throwing knives, swords, staffs, and throwing axes, although any type of weapon (except those that use any type of ammunition, i.e. bows and slings) can be use. All weapons do mega damage equal to their original structural damage. Note that the characters W.P.'s should reflect their Shadow blade weapons. R.C.C. Skills Language (their native language (called dark tongue) and Dragonese, both at 98%, plus 3 additional languages of choice, +30%) Intelligence (+15%) Escape Artist (+10%) Tracking (+15%) Acrobatics (+10%) Lore: Demon (+5%) Concealment (+5%) Climbing (+20%) Prowl (+20%) ɯ R.C.C. Related Skills Select 6 other skills. Plus select two additional skills at level three, two at level six, one at level nine, and one at level twelve. All new skills start out at level one proficiency. Communications: Radio basic and Radio scrambler only Domestic: Any except cooking (doesn't need to eat, remember) Electrical: None Espionage: Any (+10%) Mechanical: None Medical: None Miliary: Any Physical: Any Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any (+10%) Science: Math and chemistry only (+5%) Technical: Any (+10%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills The character also gets to select 4 secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of the bonus listed in paranthesis. All secodary skills start at the base skill level. Also skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated. Standard equipment Basicly all he/she has is the clothes on his/her back and whatever darkblade weapons the player choses. That and possibly one or two technowizard weapons or a few modern weapons of choice. GM decides (as always). Generally do not have any vehicles. Knows how to pilot various vehicles, but doesnt actually own any. Wouldnt really need any because of their shadow abilities. Money: None, but can aquire some as the game goes on. GMs can give the character 2D6x100 in credits at the start of the game, but generally these beings have no need for money and thus do not have any. Cybernetics: NONE! Can't have any, dont need any. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium